BigTrev98
BigTrev98 is the current Secretary of State for Communities and Local Government, having been appointed to this role upon the formation of the eleventh government in June 2016. He is a former Member of Parliament for the Labour Party, having defected from there to join the RSP in May 2016. He is the current host of MBBC's PolitIcal Points of View and is current UK Chief of Staff at ModelTimes, having previously been UK Editor for its predecessor corporation, VICE. Early Labour Party Membership (October 2015 - March 2016) Trev joined the Labour Party and MHOC in late October 2015, having lurked on the sub for some considerable time prior to this. He was immediately thrust straight into the action in General Election V, narrowly losing in the seat for South and West Yorkshire. Following this, Trev stood in two internal party elections for MP seats after their previous holders resigned the seats, to no avail, until he won MorganC1's former Cornwall and Devon seat in March 2016. MP for Cornwall and Devon (March - May 2016) As a Member of Parliament, Trev was virtually ever present, never missing a vote when he was available to. He submitted the Battle of Orgreave Apology Motion, a bill that caused controversy from the right of MHOC due to the nature of the motion itself. That being said, he was tipped for great things by his peers, resulting in his becoming a nominee for Best New MP in the MHOC Awards for the 2nd Anniversary. Defection to the RSP and Communities and Local Government Secretary (May 2016 -) Trev resigned his seat as MP for Cornwall and Devon, and left the Labour Party in May 2016, citing his displeasure at the failure of the coalition agreement between Labour, the RSP and the Green Party. Trev then defected to the RSP, where he continued to support a coalition deal being signed, and this agreement was formed on 2nd June 2016, resulting in the formation of the 11th Government. Within this cabinet, BigTrev98 was announced as Communities and Local Government Secretary, and the future once again looks bright. Press Career (February 2016 -) Trev aspired to act in MHOC's journalistic wing from the get go, and he achieved this when appointed by new MITV Director, txt529, to fulfil the role of Creative Director, in late February 2016. The organisation collapsed a number of weeks later, in spite of persobal infighting, but Trev was not fazed. He instead jumped ship to HaveADream's MBBC, where he developed a reputation for no-nonsense questioning through his regular Up and Close interview features. This interview style later came in handy when Trev launched Political Points of View, a topical panel discussion show, in April 2016. PPOV, as it was abbreviated, became one of MHOC's highest rated prime-time shows, and is still going as of June 2016. Trev has also acted as a journalist overseas, initially reporting to VICE as UK Editor, following his appointment by WAKEYrko in March 2016. When this organisation collapsed 6 weeks later, Trev jumped ship to its successor organisation, ModelTimes, becoming its Chief of Staff. Category:Radical Socialists Category:Cabinet Category:Communities and Local Government Secretaries